Arenas
Arenas are places throughout the game where players can either fight each other or waves of enemies, There are five arenas located through the course of the game. If a player is playing in single-player mode, they will face waves of enemies related to that arena. If the player is in multiplayer mode, they will fight the other players. King's_Arena.jpg |link=King's Arena |King's Arena Thieves'_Arena.jpg |link=Thieves' Arena |Thieves' Arena Volcano_Arena.jpg |link=Volcano Arena |Volcano Arena Peasant's_Arena.jpg|link=Peasant's Arena|Peasant's Arena Icy_Arena.jpg |link=Icy Arena |Icy Arena Unlock Method * King's Arena - Available after completing the Home Castle and Castle Keep levels on Normal Mode or Insane Mode. * Thieves' Arena - Available after completing the Abandoned Mill level on Normal Mode or Insane Mode. * Volcano Arena - Available after completing the Cyclops' Fortress level on Normal Mode or Insane Mode. * Peasant Arena - Available after completing the Corn Boss level on Normal Mode or Insane Mode. * Icy Arena - Available after completing the Ice Castle level on Normal Mode or Insane Mode. Additional Information * Enemies appearing in an arena will behave quite differently from their similar counterparts, which you've fought through the course of a normal stage. They may have an extremely increased speed, to the point that they can perfectly mimic your every move, making it very hard trying to find some breathing room to counterattack. They may have increased strength or increased defense, which in some cases may let them withstand a complete charge from a magic splash attack from a player who has maxed his magic stats. * Due to their increased stats, the enemies might turn the direction of a battle in a matter of seconds. It's not rare that casual players, after reaching the last rounds of an arena and believing they have control of the situation, suddenly go from being at full health to being dead in a couple of seconds, because one enemy successfully landed a hit on him, and this gave the opportunity to the rest to surround him from both sides and start rapidly slashing, while the player simply had no time to react. General Strategies * Never let yourself be surrounded. As obvious as this is, the enemies will take advantage of this and continuously attack you. This also prevents any means of escape as you get hit and sent back to the ground. * Always remember to fill up on Health Potionpotions before starting an arena challenge. * Remember to block when you aren't attacking. * When you are being swarmed by enemies, a well timed jump/splash spell will usually provide you with a means of escape. * Potions do not heal you automatically in Arena, so make sure to use a potion when you’re low. * In every arena, except for the Volcano Arena and the Thieves' Arena, there are two giant cats that will swipe at the player when they are nearby. These swipes are highly damaging, but can be blocked and used to the player's advantage. By standing close to either cat and continuously holding the "block" button, enemies will continuously walk directly in the cat's claws. Using this method, four out of the five arenas can be completed with minimal effort, though it is viewed as cheating by some players. * Sandwiches can be used, but be careful when using them because they make you an easy target and enemies may drain your health quickly. * There are 10 rounds in a single player arena match. * Having Hawkster on the arena greatly increases your chances of winning, because of the food scavenged by the pet from the bodies. * This is the most effective way to complete any of the arenas if you're having trouble with the swarms. Find a character with a continuous magical ability (such as the Red Knight), when there are only a few enemies you should be fine but once the overwhelming swarms come out simply keep your shield out. You'll start noticing points where you'll have the largest opening to attack. Once that happens, let loose your magical attack until your energy gives out. Depending on your magical level this is usually a devastating attack which has little to no openings. Repeat until the swarm has been diminished to a reasonable size. * Archers cannot shoot you from outside of the screen. Try to keep your back to the edge of the screen if you can. * On arenas with cats, you can back into a bottom corner then walk up until you are touching the cat. It will prevent you from getting surrounded and from there you can use splash magic to beat the arena, if performed right, throw enemies back into the door as soon as they come out to stick them on the wall. Soundtrack Trivia * There are 55 enemies total to kill in each Arena. That means the solo player will have to kill a staggering 275 enemies to unlock every single Arena exclusive unlockable character! See also * Barbarian * Thief * Conehead * Peasant * Iceskimo = Arena Mode = ---- Arena Mode or simply Arena, is the online multiplayer version of the Arena. In this variation, the players have the choice of their character, team flag, and game type. Mechanics If playing Melee, all characters are mediumweights, have a base speed of 7, and have complete access to their attacks including Magic attacks. When a player selects a game type, but another player tries to select another game type, there is a 50/50 chance that the game type selected will be chosen. This is not true if there are more people in the game selecting each of the four different game types. At any time, the player can switch their Playable Characters whenever they feel like it through Character Select. This falls under the same mechanic as previously mentioned above. However, if there is only one player in a local Arena game, the player will have the option of choosing their character, but keep their current level, items, weapon, and animal orb on that same character. The Arena game will end after the player wins, loses, or quits the game. Game types Melee Melee is the traditional game type that involves the character of choice fighting another character that is player controlled. There are no mounts. The arenas are exactly the same as their multiplayer Campaign counterparts. If utilizing the team fight mechanic, each player can align themselves to a flag. If there are more than 2 players, 2 or 3 of the players could align themselves together to only have to take down 1-2 player(s) or can align themselves to be own their own, creating a free for all match. Quickdraw Quickdraw is the Bow and Arrow oriented game type that involves the character of choice fighting another character that is player controlled. There are no mounts. The arenas are modified to where each player can run into a piece of cover. Over the course of a match, flaming arrows will appear. These arrows serve to increase a character's Agility. You can still grab and throw other players if you get too close to them. If utilizing the team fight mechanic, each player can align themselves to a flag. If there are more than 2 players, 2 or 3 of the players could align themselves together to only have to take down 1-2 player(s) or can align themselves to be own their own, creating a free for all match. Treasure Treasure is the Shovel oriented game type that involves the character of choice fighting another character that is player controlled. The objective of the game is to dig up X marks and collect Gold. The Gold you collect will take away from the opposing character's health bar. When the character collects a significant amount of Gold, the opponent will die. You can still attack players by using the Shovel normally and also grab and throw other players if you get too close to them. There are no mounts. The arenas are exactly the same as their solo Campaign counterparts. If utilizing the team fight mechanic, each player can align themselves to a flag. If there are more than 2 players, 2 or 3 of the players could align themselves together to only have to take down 1-2 player(s) or can align themselves to be own their own, creating a free for all match. Beefy Beefy is the Sandwich oriented game type that involves the character of choice fighting another character that is player controlled. The objective of the game is to grab chickens, eat them, and transform into a temporary Beefy. Regular characters are unarmed and must quickly become Beefy. Once Beefy, the moves are the same as their Campaign counterparts. You could still grab and throw other players if you get too close to them, but this most likely will only work at the very end of a Beefy transformation. If utilizing the team fight mechanic, each player can align themselves to a flag. If there are more than 2 players, 2 or 3 of the players could align themselves together to only have to take down 1-2 player(s) or can align themselves to be own their own, creating a free for all match. Notes General * In order to achieve the Arena Master achievement/trophy, you must win 40 times, no matter what game type you play. However, if you do decide to get 40 wins, you cannot choose a different character after you've played as the previous character. ** If playing the Xbox 360 version of the game, every time you win or lose a ranked match with 1 or several other player(s), the match will end after only 1 game. You'll have to not only stick to one character, but you'll have to create 40 ranked matches or more and see through it that you win against your opponents. ** If playing the PlayStation 3 version of the game, every time you win or lose an online match with 1 or several other player(s), the match will end after only 1 game. You'll have to not only stick to one character, but you'll have to create 40 online matches or more and see through it that you win against your opponents. ** Luckily, the PC, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 versions of the game make it so that you can gain the achievement within a single match or a little less than previously seen. It is also less irritating to get the achievement this way due to the game having a stronger performance and necessary tweaks needed to sustain online matches. * In King's Arena on Melee, there will occasionally be a Horse mount. * In Thieves' Arena on Melee, there will occasionally be a Camel mount. * In Volcano Arena on Melee, nothing changes. * In Peasant Arena on Melee, there will occasionally be a Crocodile mount. * In Icy Arena on Melee, nothing changes. For Melee * Juggling is extremely recommended to learn as you will definitely lose to someone putting you into a mediumweight juggle. ** Therefore, it's not recommended to play Melee if you're up against an incredibly skilled player. * Utilizing Scratchpaw, Meowburt, or Snoot can prove to be very threatening, especially if the player uses a Gold Skull Mace, Chainsaw, Sai, Ribeye, or Butcher Knife. For Quickdraw * It's best to grab the flaming arrows so that you gain more speed and so your bows can travel much further. * Take advantage of cover, if you're up against someone with low Agility. For Treasure * Take advantage of someone digging up something. This may be minor, but could potentially stack. * When the treasure rain begins, make sure that you pick up the statues and crystals in this descending order. * This may be the only time that Mr. Buddy can finally prove his worth in the game. However, on the off chance that Treasure is not selected, then Mr. Buddy will cease to function properly. For Beefy * In order to grab someone who pulls up their shield as a regular character while as a Beefy, you must get up close to the player to circumvent them from blocking punches, kicks, and the Windmill combo. Soundtrack Gallery Flags.png|All five flags that the player has the option of wearing throughout a team fight. Trivia * The music that plays during the online selection screen is Castle Crashers Menu Loop by cornandbeans. * The music that plays during an online game of Melee is Archetype by Helix6. * The music that plays during an online game of Quickdraw is Techock by Waterflame. * The music that plays during an online game of Treasure is Jumper by Waterflame. * The music that plays during an online game of Beefy is Chaoz Japan by ParagonX9. See also * Back Off Barbarian * All You Can Quaff * Volleyball Game Category:Locations Category:Minigames